Free At Last
by irvz143
Summary: Elsa tries to bring back her sisterly bond with Anna. (A series of one-shots... I think... I'm not good in trying to connect the stories through chapters) But these stories are worth reading! xx
1. Chapter 1: Free At Last

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please be nice.**

**My classmates found me writing this story at school and told me to at least publish this here and I did. Since I always visit here before deciding to become a member I was inspired by all of the Frozen FFs that I have read.**

**Enjoy! xx**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

* * *

Free At Last

I was standing at the balcony that overlooks the small kingdom of Arendelle. _**'It's been a week since the great freeze'**_ I mentally told myself while watching the villagers playing and skating in the courtyard that I turned into a winter wonderland in just a flick of my hand and a twirl of my fingers.

Looking down at the courtyard, everyone's having fun but the one that made me glow was the laughter and playful shrieks of my beloved little sister in a snowball fight with a couple of kids and Kristoff; the kingdom's Royal Ice Harvester, he was the one who helped Anna bring back summer. I'd rather choose him than Hans for Anna. I can still remember when Hans told me that I killed my own sister; I was such a fool for believing in his lies. Only to find out that she was alive but turned into an ice statue before I could even touch her again… she sacrificed her life for me, standing between me and Hans' sword to save me, and when I thought that everything that I did and love was lost, Anna's heart suddenly pumped blood and she was okay. I still shiver at the thought of myself looking at those frozen blue eyes of hers when she was turned to a statue. _**'Your sister is dead, because of you!'**_, Hans said, those words slashed through my heart destroying every vein in my body.

"Get a hold of yourself! Anna is well and alive" I whispered.

I snapped back to reality as I heard a knock on my door. I gasped when I saw a thin layer of ice covering the floor of my room. _**'Conceal, don't feel. Think about love. Think about Anna' **_moments later, the ice dissipated and melted away.

"Come in" I took a deep breath as the door opened slowly.

"E-Elsa?" As the door opened, a strawberry blond-headed girl peeped in.

I gave her a warm smile. Seeing her just makes my whole world glow.

"Anna, did you need something?"

"Oh… uhm, nothing, I was just checking if you're here, well, I know that you're here, I'm just checking if, not that I want us to do something or whatnot, just—"

"Anna" I placed a hand over my mouth trying to hide my laugh. Hearing her ramblings really makes me laugh, some things just won't change about her.

"What?" Her blue eyes stared at me accompanied with a confused look on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that… you're rambling again."

"So?"

"It's cute." I gave her a teasing smile.

"Oh whatever, Elsie." Anna let out a tongue at me.

I can't hide my smile at the fact that she called me by my nickname when we were little. There was an uncomfortable silence, Anna just stood by the door playing with her fingers. And finally…

"Hey, Anna. Can I ask you something?" I sat on my bed and gestured at a space beside me telling her to sit by my side. Anna did and so I shifted my body, facing her.

"So what do you want to ask?"

"Do you… want to build a snowman?" I gave her a rather 'shy' smile.

"Hey! That's my line!" Her smile widened and her eyes were full of happiness and excitement.

"Well, you didn't asked me that when you came in, and I know you came here to play with me."

"I was afraid of asking you. Because maybe—" she looked down, her face full of sadness, then it hit me.

"Oh, Anna. You know that I'm never shutting you out again."I held both her hands. "My door is always open for you now that we know love will thaw. You saved my life, as well as Arendelle's and I can never thank you enough of what you did." I gave her a smile.

"You know that I would never give up on you. You'll always be my big sister, Elsa. I would climb every mountain, fight against raging storms – as well as battle huge snowmonsters – just to get you back. I love you."

"I love you too… and I promise to never again hurt you." I kissed her forehead.

"So, let's go down and play!" she grabbed my hand and went to the door. I stopped for a moment…

"Ah-ah-ah" I whirred my hand and created flurries. Snow piles appeared at every corner of my room. I created a blue snowball in mid-air and tossed it up and it exploded into millio9ns of delicate snowflakes.

Anna looked up. "Elsa, what—"

"I've been isolating myself from you for thirteen years. After opening the gates during my coronation, I was still afraid of hurting you that's why I didn't let you touch me. Now that love thaws and everything's back to normal, I'd like to treasure my very first taste of freedom after thirteen years with you. I missed you so much." Tears ran down to my cheeks, remembering the time when I accidentally hit Anna in the head with my powers when we were little.

"Oh, Elsa" She ran to me and gave me a great big hug enough to squeeze my lungs and leave me breathless, but I'd rather let her take my breath away – wait, that didn't sound right. I returned the favor and hugged her back. She's really warm compared to my skin that's cold, but I love the feeling anyway.

"I missed you too, very much" She pulled away from the hug to look at me, revealing a face full of tears. I wiped them away; again, I kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time.

I pulled away and placed a finger on Anna's nose teasingly.

"So, are we going to just stand here and be emotional or play? Those snowmen aren't going to build on their own, you know."

"Oh, please. You can easily build them with a flick of your finger, no biggie."

We both laughed and the next thing I knew, she threw a snowball right at my face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I shouted.

"Fair? You have ice powers and I don't!" She laughed.

"Oh, it's on!" I created a huge snowball and ran towards her.

"This is what you get for messing with the Snow Queen!" We ran and laughed around the room.

After a couple of hours playing and building snowmen, I melted the snow away and we lay on my bed catching our breaths.

"I never had this much fun since we were kids." She yawned.

"So, my dear little snowflake is sleepy, huh? How about we get some shut eye."

And then she suddenly snored, _**'Wow! She really must be super tired, dozing off in the middle of my sentence.' **_She shifted and placed her hand on my waist and rested her chin on the crook of my neck. Her warm breaths made me smile. I rested my chin on top of her head and didn't bother moving.

"Remember when I said I'm alone but I am also free at the ice palace? Well, to be honest, I'm more free spending my time with you. Being alone was not fun, Anna. I'm glad that we're back together. I love you." I whispered.

"Mhmm…" She lifted her head and faced me, our eyes met.

"I'm glad to have you too Elsie." She said in her 'sleepy' voice.

I gave her a smile and ran my fingers through her hair, she hummed in contentment.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I love you more." And with that she fell back to sleep. I treasured the moment, staring at her and remembering every detail about her; freckles, cheeks, nose, lips. I smiled just by looking at her, she grew into a very marvelous and loving woman. After a few seconds, I let myself drifted to sleep with a smile on my face. For the first time in forever, after thirteen years, I'm free at last and everything's back to normal.

"Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you, Anna. Goodnight" I said one last time.

* * *

The line "Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you." came from Frozen's Life's Too Short from the deluxe album. You guys should definitely hear it.

This is my first time exploring the site so I'm a little bit confused with stuffs to be edited. :) xx

Would love to hear from you guys and what you think! Also follow me on tumblr: **cheesyfudge **and my twitter is **wittydotty**


	2. Chapter 2: My Day-off

**A/N: Okay, so I had a little trouble coming up with a good chapter but I hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry if it took a little bit too long to update... I had band practices for a certain event next month and making our school's yearbook and pictorials and I still have to deal with the school's infomercial since we're the ones who are going to organize it and... yeah... other busy things to do.**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

* * *

A Rather Sentimental and Fun Day Off

It was a sunny morning in Arendelle, and the thought of today is my day off I woke up with a huge smile on my face _**'The whole day of spending it with Anna'**_ I told myself. So I got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

As I entered the dining hall, I walked to my seat, _**'hmm… I wonder why Anna is not here, she never misses breakfast'**_, the servants walked in and placed food on the table, I asked them if they have seen Anna.

"She decided to eat breakfast early, your Majesty. She left the room minutes ago." Felix said.

"Oh, thank you, Felix. Did she eat well?" I gave him a smile.

"Yes, My Queen. Though she was a little bit upset. I was afraid to ask her. I think you should talk to her, Ma'am, she needs you." He bowed then went to his work.

After I finished eating, I thanked the staff and came to look for Anna. Fortunately, I found her sitting at a stool in the stables.

"Anna?" I said. She didn't answer.

"Anna, a-are you okay?" I said another time, she was staring into space, I wonder what's gotten into her today.

I placed a hand over her left shoulder "Anna, please, tell me… what happened?" I was worried; she wasn't the bright and energetic Anna that I knew.

"Anna?" I said one more time with a worried tone hoping to get their attention.

She looked down, sighed then face me, "Elsa, I'm okay, really" she forced a smile, but I knew her too well.

"No, you're not." I scrunched my eyebrows, "C'mon, tell me, what's bothering you?"

She inhaled, closed her eyes then said "Tell me. Am I just a spare?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What? No, you're not! Where did you come up with that idea?"

"Nothing, it just popped out of my mind. I mean, we're both sisters and with you on the throne, leaving me the unwanted spare, not that I want the throne too. I would never want to be a queen because it's boring. Oh, wait, not that you're boring, you're fun to be with if you're not with your duties but you always are but that doesn't mean you're boring at all. It's just…" she exhaled. _**'Wow, how can she talk so fast without breathing?'**_

"Anna, just because I'm the queen doesn't make you the spare."

"But… I just heard one of the staffs in the castle talking about us being sister, you as a queen and leaving me the spare to the throne if something happens to you." She gave me a sad face.

"Oh, Anna" I gave her a hug "You're more than just a spare; you're my little sister and the one who saved Arendelle from freezing to death. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would ever happen to our kingdom. Without you, I won't know how to control my powers." I ran my fingers through her bangs.

She pulled away "but—"

"No buts, don't ever think that you're a spare. If you hear people talking like that, tell me and I'll be the one to deal with them" I flicked my hand and a gust of snow danced around my palm. I smirked playfully.

She giggled "Okay, okay. I understand, I won't think like that again"

I grinned "Good, 'cause if they mess with my little sister, they're going to have a frosty nightmare."

She laughed then hugged me "Thanks for cheering me up, Elsa. You surely know how to make me laugh."

I hugged her too "I thought you said that being queen is boring."

She pulled away "Wait, no! I didn't! You're the most fun queen and big sister I ever had!"

I raised my eyebrow and smiled "Oh really? You just said that minutes ago."

"Elsaaaaa" she whined like a little baby.

"Anaaaa" I copied her then threw a snowball at her, I giggled.

She spat out some snow that suddenly went into her mouth "Hey! What was that for?"

"For what happened the other day! You suddenly threw a snowball at my face. Remember?" I laughed.

"I was just playing."

"Oh really?" I gave her a rather mischievous smile.

"Don't you have any queenly duties today?" she suddenly asked.

"It's my day off! That's why I came looking for you, to play." I threw another snowball at her.

"Oh, come on, Elsa! At least give me some ammo!"

"Let's not play here at the stables, the horses won't like it." I grabbed her hand and went to the courtyard. Again, I made it into a winter wonderland.

"Okay, are you rea—" A snowball hit my face. Again.

"Oh, I am born ready!" She hid behind a fortress she just made _**'how in the world did she make that in mere seconds?'**_

The villagers heard our playful laughs and screams and they joined in with us. I made an ice rink and played with the little kids.

Kristoff entered the gates after a few days of harvesting ice.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted he ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Come and join us play! It's Elsa and me against those kids there."

I crossed my arms "Elsa and I, Anna."

"Oh, pish-posh, Elsa." She laughed. "Come on, Kristoff!"

"Anna, I don't think…woah!" and with that, Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and ran to my side,

"Okay, I know that we're only three but I think we can take down those kids." She said.

Kristoff looked at me, gave me a shrug then laughed. I can't help but laugh too.

"Okay, did you get my plan?" She said acting all tough and confident though I know that her plan won't work.

"Got it!" Kristoff and I nodded and said in unison.

"Good, now let's do this!"

We played the whole day away; of course, Anna's plan didn't work, she slipped on ice while trying to be sneaky to throw a snowball at a kid. So I just used my magic and made our team win the game. Before that, Kristoff bumped into the fountain because he was chased by four kids making war cries. Anna, hid behind my back protecting herself from the kids. It was fun, really! Except for the part where the kids all threw snowballs together at me since Anna was hiding behind my back.

When the sun set, everyone went back home and I melted the ice. Kristoff took Sven into the stables and said that he'll join us with dinner. Anna and I head into the castle for dinner. After eating, Kristoff kissed Anna goodnight and headed to his room while Anna and I went to get to bed together.

She looped her arms around mine "I wish it would be like this everyday, without you doing your duties as queen." She said with a contented sigh.

I rested my head on hers while I escorted her into her room. "I wish too but you know, I still have to sign those trade agreements."

"yeah. I wish this day wouldn't end."

"Me too." I opened the door to Anna's room, she lay on her bed, didn't bother to change.

"I'm so tired." She said. I tucked her in "then you better get some good rest," I gave her a light kiss on her forehead then head out.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" I turned around.

"Can you please sleep with me here? I want to end this day with you by my side." She sat on her bed, giving me those puppy dog-eyes of hers. Of course I can't say no to her especially with that look. So I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"okay, okay. But just tonight." I giggled.

"Oh sure, just this night, but for the others, I would be sleeping in your room" She stuck out a tongue.

I laughed "That is if you don't try to disturb me when I work." I gave her a smile.

"Deal!" She squealed.

I slid next to her, she wrapped her arms around me. "This day is so wonderful. I'm glad to have spent it with you. Good night, Elsa" she kissed my cheek then drifted to sleep.

"Good night, Anna" I planted a kiss on her head then drifted off after her. We were so tired that we didn't even bother to change but it didn't matter. It was all worth it.

* * *

Reviews, comments, critiques are appreciated!

tumblr:** cheesyfudge**  
twitter: **wittydotty**

Follow and interact with me! I love meeting new friends! xx


	3. Chapter 3: Anna's Birthday Party (part 1

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. This is a rather boring chapter but I'm trying to make it a little bit up-beat in part 2.**

**AGAIN. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN.**

* * *

Anna's Birthday Party

Part 1: Meeting

I paced back and forth in my room…

"Oh, no. It's almost here, I don't know what to do… I haven't even started yet!" I panicked.

There was a knock on my door. Snow and ice crept around the room. Before I replied to the knock, I took a deep breath _**'Coneal, Don't feel' **_I imagined my sister's energy of radiating sunshine and love. The frost melted and so I relaxed and collected myself.

"Come in, please" I tried to sound regal

"You called for me, your Majesty" Kristoff said after opening the door and peeped inside.

"Ah, yes. Come in and sit, we have something to discuss" I gestured at a spare seat at my study table that Anna usually sits when she watches me do my work. He sat and tried not to make eye contact with me. Awkward silence took over.

I cleared my throat, "As you know, Anna's birthday is fast approaching", his eyes widened and looked at me, he gulped.

"A-Anna's b-birthday?" He stared at me.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I-I, oh my gosh, must have slipped my mind, your Majesty" He panicked.

I smiled, "Please, Kristoff. Call me Elsa, we already talked about that."

"Oh, yes, your…uhm… Elsa" He placed a hand behind his neck. "So… you called me here to talk about her birthday?"

"Yes, since this is her first birthday after the great freeze, I must say that I want this to be memorable for my little sister. Do you have any ideas on how to plan out her party?" I asked.

"Uhhh….well, she likes… chocolates, and, and loves meeting people and snow."

"Kristoff, there's no need to be nervous. I called you because I just thought that you may know anything about what she likes."

"Well, you don't really need to make something grand for her, your Ma-Elsa. Because having you is more than enough for Anna."

I blushed by what he just said. He's right, even I'm really happy about reuniting with her. I mean, I've been hiding behind that door for my whole childhood life; I didn't even get to see her grow up to what she is now. I was so afraid of hurting her again… If that ever happens, I won't forgive myself for an eternity. The room's temperature dropped but I didn't care, the cold never bothered me.

"Uhh… Elsa?" Kristoff said. I wasn't paying attention at him at all, I was too busy having flashbacks about hitting Anna's heart and head in accident, and…

"Elsa? I'm f-f-freezing…" his teeth chattered.

I gasped, snow was everywhere and snowflakes fell… _**'Conceal, don't feel'**_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kristoff" I closed my eyes and the room temperature turned back to normal.

"It's okay. So, what will be your plans?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not that good with ideas. Anna only has that ability."

Kristoff chuckled "Yeah, I remembered when we were chased by Marshmallow. Anna found a tree that was bent because of the snow. She pulled the top of the tree then it went back up like a catapult, hitting the snowman."

"Marshmallow?"

"You know, the snow…err…monster you made when we were at your ice palace?"

"Oh, well, she really is full of ideas." I tried to hide my giggle.

"Yeah, she was full of surprises."

"Full of surprises…" my eyes widened, an idea hit me "Surprise… Of course! Kristoff! You're a genius!"

"Uhhm… thank you? I guess. Wait, what are you thinking? Why am I a genius?" He was so confused.

"I'll tell you all the details later. For now, tell Kai to have a staff meeting at the Council Chambers. Don't let Anna know. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Y-Elsa" He turned then exited the room.

I turned to my study and started writing invitations for Anna's birthday party. After that, I hid it somewhere that Anna won't find it in case she comes in.

I fixed my hair, got ready for the meeting then head out. I encountered Kristoff who was climbing up the stairs.

"Oh, your Majesty… I mean Elsa. Everyone's at the hall. I just came to let you know."

"Thank you, Kristoff. And Anna?"

"She's outside playing with Olaf and Sven. I told Olaf to play with her for a while."

"Good" I gave a smile

Kristoff escorted me to the Council Chamber. When the doors opened, everyone stood up and I walked to my seat.

"Please, sit down." They all sat down and Kristoff stood at my side like a body guard. Kai gave him a chair.

"Thank you, Kai" Kristoff said.

"Any time, Sir" then Kai went back to his seat.

"Gentlemen… and Ladies. Thank you for coming to this short meeting." I announced. "As you all know, it's almost Anna's birthday and I want this to be memorable for her. We'll be having a party, but it will not be here in the castle."

Everyone started talking to each other. Surprised at what I just thought.

"But, Queen Elsa" Gerda said "We haven't done anything like that yet, having a Royal Birthday Party outside the castle?"

"I know. That's why we're making this grand. Dukes and Duchesses, Princesses and Princes, Ambassadors, Kings and Queens will be attenting."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

I smiled with a spark in my eyes like I just thought of an evil plan.

"We're going to have a surprise birthday party for Anna and everyone must cooperate for this to become a success."

Everyone nodded and gave me the 'yeah, it may be a great plan…but' look

"I know this is new to us but it's worth a try. I want to make this special for her. So, here's the plan…"

***********Surprise… Surprise**********

"So, you got your role, Kristoff?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Good. Is everyone okay with their roles as well? No violent reactions or such?"

"No, Ma'am" Everyone said in unison.

"Splendid. Meeting adjourned." I stood up and bowed, everyone did too. Then we exited the room.

"Kristoff?" I called as he was making his way out.

"Yes, Elsa?" He turned.

"Remember to let your Ice Harvesting friends cooperate for the delivering of food. When I'm on my way to the venue, make sure Anna dresses well while not knowing about the party, okay?"

"You have my word." He smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back.

'_**I can't wait to see the look on Anna's face when she sees our preparations' **_I mentally told myself. I just hope that everything will go according to plan.

* * *

Reviews, Comments and Critiques are highly appreciated.

Don't hesitate to give tips on how to improve the next chapter for this story. I'd love to hear all your suggestions.

twitter: **wittydotty**

tumblr: **cheesyfudge**


	4. Chapter 4: Anna's Birthday Party (part 2

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was suppose to be Elsa preparing for Anna's birthday party. But then I figured I'll just write the details on the big day.**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

* * *

Anna's Birthday Party

Part 2: The Garden

The sky's awake and so was I but I was ready to collapse. I've been preparing with Anna's party all day, not a minute to lose and I'll be lying on the floor snoring. As I got to my room, Anna was waiting for me; she was staring outside the window. I cleared my throat which startled her a little bit. There was worry and a little bit of shock in her expression.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed then gave me a hug.

I flinched a little but then I relaxed. "Why, what's the matter?" I asked as I hugged her back and brushed some bangs that were falling on her face.

She pulled away from the hug "What's the matter? Elsa! You've been gone the whole day! The staff won't tell me where you went, Kristoff acted strange, Gerda and Kai won't let me find you! What happened?" her eyes were filled with tears, ready to flow out.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I had… business to tend to outside the gates."

"Business, really? Then if it was just business, why were the gates closed? The guards won't even open them." she demanded.

"Oh" I paused for a moment. _**'Think, Elsa! She must not know about what you really did today. Think of something really convincing.' **_"Actually, it wasn't business. The Mayor reported something about a burglar in town; I didn't want him to hurt you so I advised the guards to not let you out, that's why I let them close the gates until such matters are resolved. I didn't let the staff tell about this either to avoid you getting hurt. I can't afford my sister getting hurt, not anymore."

"Sounds like a real problem out there. So, was the burglar captured?"

"Yes, the mayor will be dealing with him." I smiled.

"At least you're okay now." She held my hands and squeezed it, I squeezed it back.

"By the way, how was your day aside from panicking because I was gone?"

"Well, before I noticed that you were not here, Olaf woke me up and told me to go with him in the garden. He was interested by the little ducklings." She giggled "He asked me if they don't like him because everytime he runs to them and say 'I like warm hugs' the ducklings would waddle away. One time, he asked me why he could smell the flowers even though he only had a carrot for a nose."

I laughed "Well, you know Olaf, he could be a little eager to try and explore everything in any way he could. Though I still can't believe how a snowman could love summer so much."

We both laughed at that thought. "Well" I said "Now that you're here and my tiredness slipped away, why don't we build a snowman?"

"As much as I want to, how about we have a stroll around the gardens? The flowers are rather pretty at night."

"Alright! Since I didn't have the chance to bond with you today, it's your choice. Take me anywhere" I smiled. I do owe her at least a couple of hours to spend the night away with after almost letting her go out of her mind because I went out to plan her party.

The garden was really breathtaking, just like Anna stated. The gardener just finished watering the plants before he went to bed. A patch of Stor Nokkerose shimmered in the night because of the dew drops that accommodated each petal gorgeously. A well-trimmed bush of Kusymre surrounded a tree beside a little bird bath caught my attention; I never knew such flowers could looks so inexplicably beautiful at night. Flowers of every color and kind glinted under the starry night, I can't help but be in awe about the view. Mother was really fond of planting different kinds of flowers in the garden, she hired a gardener to take care of them and he did a pretty good job, they were as healthy as ever. Oh how I wish she were here to look at her wonderful darlings, such a lovely sight.

There was an archway decorated with Reinroses that led to a small cottage within the garden. Anna and I sat at a marble bench beside a small fountain located at the center of the garden. The stars glimmered restlessly at the sky, lights danced around them. The night was perfect for a picnic, I wish I knew about this, the environment was so tranquil you can only hear the relaxing splashes of the fountain nearby, the wind howled gracefully like it's humming a lullaby. The breeze was not too warm and not too cold. Everything was perfect. I caught myself smiling at my sister sitting and looking up the sky in awe. I plucked a rose nearby and placed it behind her ear. She looked at me and smiled.

"So, what did I tell you about our garden being so beautiful at night?"

"It's perfect. I'm a little surprised at how caught up you are at nature and tranquility. Since when did you notice about how the garden would look like heaven at this time of night?"

She cupped her cheeks with her hands with an elbow on the table. She drew imaginary lines while calculating how she would answer my question, that is… how I see it.

"Well, when we were kids and you started hiding behind that door of yours. I would always whine at mother about why you won't come out. I would cry because I won't be able to play with you anymore. One night while I finally lost it and started shouting at mom about you not liking me anymore, she said that we should have a walk around the garden and a have a short talk. That's when I was able to capture the magnificent view of the garden at night, sure it looks amazing at day but it's more breathtaking when the sun goes down. Mom would tend to her flowers and started humming to them as if they were her precious little things." She smiled "Mom was proud about her garden, it was one of the most beautiful places that I have ever been aside from that waterfall by the side of the mountain."

"You're right, it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been aside from my ice palace up at the mountain"

"Yeah, your ice palace too. It was flawless. You sure you won't return to that place again?"

"I don't know, it holds too much pain about that day, but I guess I would return there when I have time. I can't let it go to waste, I made it out of freedom, it was where and how I let it all out after thirteen years of concealing." I looked down and tried to smile.

"Don't worry, tell me if you'll be visiting that place, I'd like to tag along." She placed a hand over mine and gave me an encouraging face saying that the past is in the past and we must move on.

"Sure, we could have pinics there, I guess. Or just relax there and enjoy the sunset."

"Speaking of picnics…" She grabbed something under the table. "I actually planned to have a picnic with you today, since that you magically vanished I just placed it here so that when you come back, we would have a picnic. I know it sounds a little odd having a picnic at night but hey! I just want to spend some time with you because you like to be in quiet places and I want to at least try and spend some moments with you in your world. You know; quiet, beautiful and relaxing places. I know that I'm energetic but I just want to see you happy" she blushed.

"That's really thoughtful of you, Anna." I smiled lovingly "tonight is a perfect time for star gazing, and a picnic would be a wonderful touch at that. How about we start setting up our picnic bond?" Anna nodded and grabbed a picnic blanket from the basket she took out.

We set the picnic blanket at a wide space in the garden, Anna let out the foods; chocolate cake, krumkakes, strawberries, a bowl of chocolates… well, most of the food were chocolates but I didn't mind, we both love chocolates. After we set out all the things needed for the picnic, Anna went to get something, she returned with a vase filled with white roses, one of my favorite flowers.

"How did you know I like white roses?"

"It wasn't hard, I seldom find Kai bringing white roses into the castle. Mother like Marigolds and tulips so I guessed it wasn't for her. He went to Papa's study and gave him the flowers, Papa then went to your room with it. That's when I found out that you like these."

I blushed at what she just said, even though we were separated for a very long time, she still tried to be the best sister she could be. Despite shutting her out, she tried her best to get to know me more and to my surprise she did very well with it. She tried not to be a complete stranger of her own sister. A tear flowed out of my eye. Anna noticed and she started panicking a little.

"Elsa? Was it something I said? Did I offend you about trying to be a stalker and knowing all about you? Because I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get to know you when we were little, and Kai was always going to Papa's study delivering things and I was curious so I followed him and –"

"No, Anna. I was touched. Even though I was sulking in my room for a long time, you still haven't given up on me and gave much effort in getting to know me better." I wiped away the tears.

Anna smiled "Well, I don't want to be a complete stranger when it comes to my big sister or that would be so awkward."

I raised a brow "Why?"

"Because I knew that one day we would bond together again so I would try my best to set up something with the things that you like."

"Well, your dreams did come true. We're here now, so let's start our late night picnic!"

She squealed and placed the vase at the middle of the picnic blanket. I handed her the strawberries. "Here, dip this in chocolate and eat it. It's delicious." I grinned.

She did so "Elsa, as much as I was going to say how weird it is in dipping strawberries in chocolate, I have to say, it's delicious!"

"Mama introduced me to it. The first day I moved in my own room, I was so sad that it all happened so sudden, I just sat by the window and watched as you were running around the garden doing goofy stuffs. Well, I wasn't sad, I was devastated because I won't be building snowmen with you so she asked Gerda to bring her a bowl of strawberries and chocolates. She told me it would ease my sadness and it worked. But I still wanted to build a snowman with you"

"Mom really knows how to make us feel better." She looked down.

I placed a hand on her shoulder "I know, I miss her too."

She looked up and then her eyes widened "Elsa! I saw a shooting star!"

I looked up but I didn't saw it "Well, you were the one who spotted it. Why don't you make a wish?"

"No, thanks. I already have what I dreamt of. To be with you eating chocolates and just be happy." She shifted close to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

I rested my head on hers, "Are you sure? Your birthday will be tomorrow by the way."

"I'm sure. All I wanted was that you would go out of your room and play with me." She snaked her hand around my waist and I leaned my back on the tree behind us. She yawned.

"You sleepy?" I giggled.

She shook her head.

"Good, because I won't be carrying you all the way to your room." I poked at the side of her waist in which was one of her ticklish spots. Her eyes flung open.

"Hey! That tickles, don't do it again. I hate being poked in that spot!" She demanded.

"You were going to sleep and I won't carry you to your room."

"I was just closing my eyes and savored every moment about me cuddling." She let out a tongue.

I crossed my arms "Oh really? Then why were you snoring?"

"Well…" she paused. "To add some special effects."

"Yeah, that was some good special effects you had there."

She laughed "Okay, okay. I was going to sleep. But I can't cut the moment, I mean, I was bundled up in your arms and it just felt so great to have you back" she flushed.

"You should have told me." I giggled

"Guess it never crossed my mind." She looked up "How about you teach me all about those, constolations?"

I laughed "It's constellations, Anna and sure, I would be glad to point to you some of the things I know about stars."

I looked up "hmmm. Let's see." Trying to find some constellations that I was familiar of, "Oh! You see that one right there? That's called the big dipper, if you try and connect the dots, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Anna pointed to the sky and drew lines in the air trying to connect the stars, "You're right! It does look like a dipper!" She smiled,

Throughout the night, I taught her all about stars and what names they had. Anna was having fun about the new things she learned. She was never really that attentive and active when our tutor teaches us about Science and stuffs like that, she would get bored easily and then drift off to sleep. I guess all she needed was putting a little spice so that she would be interested on things. We laughed and enjoyed the night away. _**'Tomorrow will be a big day. Anna will be turning 19 and I'll be there to make everything worth remembering' **_I mentally told myself while continued to point out to Anna about the constellations.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day for her. Sure, she's already a big girl. But she'll always be my little sister and that will never change.

* * *

**Reviews, Comments and critiques are highly appreciated, especially suggestions in improving the story. xx **

**Tumblr: cheesyfudge**

**Twitter: wittydotty**


	5. Chapter 5: Anna's Birthday Party (part 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the review and all. I appreciate it. **

**Oh, and a reply to an anon on my review about the fortress that Anna made on chapter 2. I never experienced snowball fights or whatsoever, I live in a tropical country. I was looking for a word about that wall thingy that people duck to avoid getting hit by snowballs, nothing came to my mind except for the word fortress so yeah. haha**

**it's already 11:30pm here, I wrote the whole story for about an hour and a half. I was so eager to finish this story so I think there are some scenes here that I may predict to question you guys. Tried my best to make this chapter amazing, so I hope you'll love it.**

**I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

* * *

Anna's Birthday Party

Part 3: The Big Day

Anna and Elsa slept very late last night. It didn't matter to Elsa since she can still wake up very early. Anna on the other hand slept throughout the whole morning.

While Anna was skipping and picking flowers in her dreamland, Elsa took the advantage to set out the final preparations for her birthday. She sent Gerda to watch Anna, making sure that she is well taken care of when she wakes up.

Elsa went out looking for Kristoff, fortunately found him in the stables talking with Sven, "Kristoff, the chefs are ready to deliver the food, are the other sleds ready?"

"Yes, the other ice harvesters are waiting outside the gates ready to take the food to the venue."

"Excellent. When Anna wakes up, make sure to give this to her" I handed him a blue box. "It's her dress."

"I will, Elsa" He took the box with care.

"I'll be heading out now, the guests will be arriving soon, remember the plan." She said then headed out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Anna's POV

I was woken up by Gerda's knock.

"Princess Anna, sorry to wake you up but Queen Elsa told me so."

"Is it morning already?" I groaned. I hate being woken up when I'm really exhausted.

"No, Ma'am. It's already past lunch time."

I jolted up and rubbed my eyes. Did I really sleep the whole morning?

"I-I'll be right down, Gerda."

"Okay, Ma'am. Just call if you need anything"

"Yes, I will, Gerda." Then she head off.

I wonder why Elsa didn't wake me up. "Maybe she has a lot of work to tend to" I smiled remembering what happened last night. Who knew constellations were fun to learn? Maybe if Elsa had time, she could be my tutor.

I got out of bed and went to my vanity to brush my overly-exaggerated hair which was sprouting at every direction it could possibly go. How in the world did it turn out like this? I always brush it before I go to bed and when I wake up, it's like someone planted a nuclear bomb on my head.

After I was done dressing, I went out and knock on Elsa's door.

_'Knock knock knock-knock knock' _No answer. I twisted the door knob gently _**'Maybe she's busy' **_as I opened the door, I peeked inside.

"Elsa?" I darted my eyes around her room and there was no sign of her.

I spotted a letter on her bed with a paper snowflake decorated on it. I knew right away that it was from her. She has such amazing, elegant and curvy penmanship, nothing like mine. It read:

_**Dear Anna,**_

_** Happy Birthday, Love. Another year to celebrate. Another blank chapter in your book ready to be filled**_ _**wondrous and amazing adventures that life can offer you. You've grown into such an amazing woman but you're still my baby sister so that doesn't change anything. **_

_** I'm sorry if I'm not in the castle right now, I'm having important work to do with a lot of important people today. I hope you understand, but don't worry; I'll be back before the day ends. I know that you've been sleeping the whole morning again so I want you to eat a lot, I told Gerda to wake you up because you haven't eaten your breakfast yet. It's not good for a birthday celebrant to miss out her meals. I'll be home before you know it. I love you very much.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Elsa**_

I smiled then it suddenly changed upside down. It's my birthday and Elsa isn't here. But I understand, being a queen is really hard. Hectic schedules everyday and sometimes I feel guilty for her to use her remaining energy playing with me after her hours of work but I never hear her whine about it. But still, I felt a little guilty about it.

I kept the letter and went to the dining hall. The castle was rather quiet today, it was… empty? Where did everyone went anyways?

I saw Olaf walking and giggling to himself in the halls.

"Hello Anna!" the snowman said while chuckling "Happy Birthday! Elsa told me it's your birthday today. Here, it's the most beautiful rose I could ever find in the garden"

He presented the flower, I smiled and took it.

"It smells good too!" He laughed.

I kneeled down to plant a kiss on the little guy's head "Thank you, Olaf, that's so sweet of you."

"You're welcome. It is your birthday and you deserve nothing but the best." He smiled then tilted his head. "Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the flower?"

"No, Olaf. It's beautiful, thank you. It's just that Elsa is not here for my birthday and this is my very first birthday to spend it with her."

His stick hands held my shoulder "Don't be sad, Anna. I know Elsa will be back later, she would never miss her little sister's birthday of course because she loves you!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Every day she checks on you if you're doing fine, sometimes I find her mumbling to herself about how you're doing when she's busy with her work and she spends every free time she has on you. She loves you very, very much."

"Thanks, Olaf" I sniffed. "I'll be eating in the dining room now. Thank you again for the flower and for cheering me up."

"No problem! If you need me, I'll be in the garden talking to the flowers." He waved then head out.

As I made my way to the dining hall, Gerda had already placed my meal on the table.

"Gerda? Where is Elsa today?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I don't know, she just told me to wake you up and take care of you. Don't worry, she said she'll be back. For the meantime, please eat, you skipped your breakfast and that's not good." She smiled.

"Sure, Gerda. I will. You may head to your tasks now"

Gerda nodded and head out the dining hall.

When Gerda was out of sight, I sighed and poked my food with the fork. I didn't have the appetite to eat, Elsa was out again just like yesterday.

"But, it's my birthday today." I whispered to myself.

I pushed my food away, "I don't have the appetite to eat right now" I sighed. How can I even have the heart to eat? "Maybe Joan will figure things out. I just need to talk to her, I guess."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"… I don't know, Joan. I know that it's just a very small problem but…" I sighed "… Elsa… All I want for my birthday is for Elsa to be here with me. I don't even need grand balls and party… well, sure I like parties but it wouldn't be the same without… Elsa" A tear ran down.

I just stared at Joan waiting for an answer. I let out a light chuckle "you wouldn't say anything though, but I'm glad you're listening" I smiled.

A knock on the gallery doors startled me. I turned to see who it is…

"Anna?" A blonde-buff guy went in, he smiled. He was holding something, a blue box.

"Hey, Kristoff" I forced a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I kind of went to look for you. Happy birthday!" He handed me the box. I took it.

"Thank you for greeting. This is so thoughtful of you" I hugged him. He tensed but then relaxed, I understand that he has spent his lives without contact with other people other than Sven and the Trolls but he really needed to get used to people.

"Elsa made me give that to you." Hearing those words come out of his mouth, I pulled away.

"She… she did?" I looked down at the box with such surprise. She gave me a present on my birthday?

"Well, yeah. We met at the gates this morning. She uhm went out to settle some of her work and told me to give this to you since you were asleep all morning." He smiled

"She gave this? To… to me?"

He chuckled "Yes, pay attention"

"Touché" I smirked, still holding the box. It was just a simple box covered in blue wrapper, I mean, neatly covered in blue wrapper. Simple but you can actually feel the love that my sister put on it.

"So…" he butt in, "Are you going to open it or not?"

"O-oh! Sure! I'll open it." I excitedly tear the paper, not waiting any longer of what was in the box that Elsa had in store for me.

As I opened the lid, my eyes grew wide "I-it's beautiful!" It was a green off-shoulder gown sewed and made delicately, it was very flowy and comfortable to use judging on how smooth the cloth is. It was not that very stylish, it was just simple and very elegant. No, it was simple yet very fun, fresh and sophisticated.

Kristoff placed a hand on my shoulder "Well, put it on. We're going somewhere special this afternoon."

I stared at him "this-this afternoon? What time is it?"

"Uhh… 5 o'clock?"

"How—"

"Don't ask me, you've been in this room for a couple of hours I guess. What makes this place so special to you?"

I smirked "Oh, nothing. Uhm, I just feel very comfortable surrounded by great paintings."

"Well then," He bowed then held out his hand "may your majesty be kind and put on the gown for our birthday celebration hang out?"

I bowed playfully "Of course, dear Sir" and I held his hand "if you'd be so kind to escort me to my chambers and we'll head our way to wherever you want to take me" I tried to sound like a very regal and elegant princess, but I think I failed miserably at it. He just laughed and we head to my room.

"Here we are, your Majesty. If I may, I'll be heading to my chambers and change into something classy and formal as well."

"As you wish. Thank you for the escort."

His brown eyes twinkled and then playfully acted like some royal prince "It was my pleasure, m'lady" he bowed. I giggled then went in to change.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As I walked out of my room, Kristoff stared at me. I blushed, "So, how do I look?"

"You… You look… beautiful" He looked down,

"Not as much as you, you look dashing! " It was now his turn to blush.

I gingerly grabbed his arm "So, where will we be going?" I grinned.

"Some place magical, I guess" he smiled.

"You guess? Are you sure about that?"

"It's a secret" he winked.

"Very well, let us go. The sooner we leave, the earlier we get there"

"Sounds good to me" He smiled then we went out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

We both rode on a carriage all the way outside the castle, he hesitated about my idea on carriage riding. I begged him to and so he finally agreed. As I noticed that we were heading straight to some woods, I turned to him and asked,

"Okay, so where are we going, exactly? How does the guard know about this place?"

"Let's just say, I told him a while ago about him escorting us? Well, that was when I told them to use my sled but then you insisted on using the carriage so here we are."

"C'mon, Kristoff! Just tell me where we're going… please?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Put this on first" He handed out a red cloth.

"So, I'll put this over my eyes?" I raised a brow.

"Precisely," He grinned.

"But—"

"No buts, put that on."

I sighed in defeat "Fine."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Both of us were silent throughout the journey to wherever he's taking me, the only clue that I got was that we were heading outside the Kingdom to somewhere I don't know except him. I had a lot of things that were running in my mind and obviously majority of those thoughts were about the absence of Elsa on the most important day of my life.

We came to a stop, Kristoff grabbed my hand and led me outside the carriage.

"Are we here?" I was groping in the dark trying to see if I can feel anything in front of me other than Kristoff, there was nothing. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you'll see soon."

"Kristoff, I'm tired of your games."

"Just, bare with me here."

"Fine. Can we make this quick? I feel like the cloth is trying to drown my sight into this darkness, I wonder when I take this thing off; I won't be able to see anything clear other than jumbled colors."

"Shhh, now come on" He grabbed my hand and led me straight to… somewhere… GAH! I don't know, I can feel grasses brushing my feet, it tickles.

After a few moments of walking, we halted, "Okay, we're here." He announced.

"Great, can I take this off now?"

"Okay," he went behind me "One, two, three…" He took the blindfold off and what I saw nearly left me breathless.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS ANNA!" A lot of people greeted me in unison. I was too stunned to process everything that was happening. There was a… a lake party? I mean, Yes! Lake party… thingy, the lake was Frozen solid, everyone was ice skating, the view was absolutely amazing; grasses were spread everywhere, and with those grasses where a lot of colorful flowers, the lake had a splendid view of the mountains behind it. Majestic trees darted out in every corner; it was like a lake in the middle of an enchanted forest. What caught my eye was a long ice tables at the edge of the lake with what looks like a chocolate ice fountain at the middle of each one, yes, ice fountain, the fountain was made with ice and there was chocolate gushing out of it, around the fountain were different kinds of foods, I remembered the night Elsa told me about dipping foods in chocolate. In the middle of the lake was a band playing lively songs and everyone was ice skating-dancing to it. Waiters served foods to everyone, they were also skating in the lake.

Kristoff patted my back "So, what do you think of the party?" He smiled.

_It's the most amazing, stupendous, breath-taking, eye-popping, head bursting party that I have ever seen in my life. _"It's the most amazing party I've ever seen. I mean, it's so amazing… more than amazing. Ugh, what am I talking about; words can't describe how amazing this party is! Who in the world thought about this?"

"Well then, may I have this dance?" he offered a hand.

"Absolutely"

We went through the crowd, everyone gave way of course. When we were about to dance, I heard Kai announcing

` "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight has been a splendid night as we celebrate Princess Anna's 19th birthday, Happy Birthday your Highness" he bowed and everyone applauded.

I gave a nod to everyone and turned to Kristoff who was staring at me, I smiled "Thank you so much for this. Who ever thought about hosting a party for me?"

He grinned, "Oh, you don't need to thank me, Anna. It was someone else's ideas. Me and the castle staff were just here to help out."

"Then who placed all of their effort in preparing this?"

Then, someone held my hand, the cold sensation led me to immediately guess that Elsa's here. I turned around and there she was, smiling at me, she was wearing her Snow Queen get-up with her hair flowing down and not in a braid having frost and delicate snowflakes as a cute little touch-up. She was rather stunning and breath-taking. I smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Love" she squeezed my hand.

"Elsa, you made all of this for me?"

"Of course I did. I'm sorry I had to leave you for two whole days. I was busy preparing for this." She gestured at everything.

"I thought it was Kristoff who made all of this since you were busy and Kristoff's an ice harvester giving me a hint that he and his ice harvesting mates carved the ice and made tables and that fountain thingy with chocolate and all. Wait, Gerda said you were busy with your work?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled "Oh, Anna. I cleared out all my schedules to prepare for this day. I asked the staff to make it look like I was making my work so that you won't be going out looking for me thus spoiling this little plan of mine."

"Oh, so that's why Kristoff, Gerda, the guards and everyone were acting strange all of the sudden."

"Yeah," Kristoff but in, "You guys have some time together, I heard Sven looking for me." And he disappeared into the crowed, I smiled then turned back to Elsa.

She was still smiling, _My sister has such perfect smile, it warms my heart._

"So, do you like it?" She asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I broke into tears then hugged her. "This is so nice, you're the best sister anyone could ever have"

She brushed my hair and hugged me back "Anything for my little sister."

I pulled away "Thank you so much for this."

"Awe, don't cry." She wiped my tears with her handkerchief. "You're the celebrant! You should be smiling, not crying"

"It's called tears of joy, Elsa and I can't hold it back. I'm just so overwhelmed about everything. Oh! And thank you for this dress, it's not that stylish but it's elegant and simple. A picture of sophistication."

"I'm glad you liked it, Olaf helped me with it. Speaking of Olaf, where is he?"

"Last time I saw him, he gave me a flower at the castle."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out.

"Olaf, there you are little guy" Elsa said, "So, do you have it?"

"Have what?" I asked.

"Yup! I have it right here" He said, his stick hands were holding a blue rectangular box with a snowflake as a ribbon. Elsa took it and gave it to me.

"This," She said, "Happy Birthday."

"But, you already gave me this dress as a gift." I twirled around showing off the dress that she had given me.

"Yes, but that's the first part of my gift, the second one is this party and this thing inside the box is the third." She held out the box.

I stared at it, I must say the snowflake touch-up was pretty adorable,

"So…" She said, gazing at me, the box then back at me "Are you going to open it or not?"

I laughed while I rolled my eyes "okay, okay"

After opening the box, there was a silver necklace inside; it was a heart locket with a snowflake engraved on it. The details were superb, at the back of the locket, words were engraved on it too. It read _Always be together, you and me_. I just stared at the necklace, never bothered opening it, I was too shock and awed by how beautiful the necklace is. "Elsa, it's beautiful" A tear rolled down to my cheek

"Open it." She smiled.

I nodded, when I opened the necklace, lights danced around it and there were images of me and Elsa when we were kids, playing in the snow, building snowmen, ice skating, snowball fights and even when we were enjoying hot chocolates with Mama and Papa by the fireplace. There was even the time when we were playing and building snowmen in the Ball Room. Okay, now is really the time to cry.

"Elsa, how—"

"I got the trolls to help me out with it, Kristoff greatly assisted me in coming to them to get me started with the necklace. I let them take my memory of our childhood and placed them in it. I know that you can't remember some of the scenes that flashed there so I figured I'd use my memory and put it in the necklace, I'm okay with it. I trust you enough to hold on to our memories so that everytime when you feel like the world turns their back on you, just remember to open the locket and remember my love for you. I will always love you, unconditionally." She smiled and I saw tears rolling down to her cheeks.

"Y-you, did this f-for me?" I tried to smile, it wasn't easy as I was also about to cry, touched by the gift that she gave me.

"I love you" she took my hand kissed my forehead. "Mama and Papa are proud of you; you've grown into such a lovely lady. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of being your big sister and I can never ask for anything else extravagant. Your presence, your love and your warmth is enough to make me happy for an eternity. Happy Birthday, sis. I planned to make this party the most memorable event in your life."

I squeezed her hand and closed the locket "This has really been the most memorable and unforgettable event in my life, my first birthday after thirteen years of isolation with you. Sure I was going to go nuts this afternoon because everyone told me you were out for your work. All I wanted today was to spend my birthday with you and now it has already happened, I can never be happy enough about this. You're already my birthday gift, Elsa, your presence is what I need. Thank you so much for this. Words can't describe how happy I am tonight. Thank you!" I pulled her to a hug.

"I love you, Elsa. Thank you much!" I nuzzled my nose on her neck.

She brushed my hair, "I love you more." she pulled from the hug and started to smile "So, do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

**Again, reviews, comments, critiques are highly welcomed and appreciated. **

**Interact with me:**

**Tumblr: cheesyfudge**

**Twitter: wittydotty**

**I also have an instagram account and it's irvz143. feel free to follow and chat.**

**Also, you are welcomed to visit my deviant art page, it's irvz143.  
**

**Enjoy! Happy Chinese New Year! xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**A/N: Okay... I had a nightmare last night and it inspired me to write this story. :) xx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nightmares

I was having a hard time sleeping, it was a tranquil night and not a sound was heard around me except for the wind brushing my bare face. I assume it was quite cold since the trees outside the garden were rather swaying. I just stared at the canopy, I can't sleep actually. Shifting from one position to another, trying my best to push myself to sleep but no matter how hard I tried, my eyes debated and was still staring blankly around the darkness surrounding me.

I shifted to my side facing my window, _'if I can't sleep, might as well just stare into space, the lights are rather lavishing tonight'_ I thought. As I was travelling deeper into my thoughts about how beautiful the sky was with majestic colors dancing gracefully, the door clicked open. At the corner of my eye, I saw Anna peeking inside, not making a sound. I shut my eyes and pretended that I was asleep and let her come inside. I presumed that she was trying her best to be quiet and making her way over me but she failed miserably, I can't help but just smile. My sister, trying to be sneaky and quiet. As she got beside my bed, she sighed in relief.

I waited for her to lie beside me but instead she called out my name…

"E-Elsa?" her voice breaks the silence. I didn't move from the position I was in. She went to my side of the bed and bent down, she shook my shoulder to wake me up.

"Elsa? C-Can you hear me? Are you awake?" She sounded worry so I opened my eyes, my sight adjusted to the dark for a few seconds until I can see clearly to where and what I was looking at. I saw my sister, she was crying, I mean it was obvious because of the dried tears that ran down her cheeks, her face was filled with worry and fright, like she just had a bad dream. _'No, she really had a bad dream.'_ My instincts kicked in.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I said as I sat up. She was staring at me, then her face fell and she sighed.

"Come on, love. Tell me, what's bothering you?" I scooted. I motioned for her to sit beside me. She did so. I held her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze reminding her that I was there, by her side and not going anywhere. "You can tell me anything, I'm worried, what seems to be the problem, Anna?"

She became silent for a little while then she turned, fresh tears were dripping from her eyes and she crashed right into me in a hug. Her body shivered and she dug her face onto my shoulder, she gave me a tight squeeze, still crying.

"I, I thought I lost you. Hans was there… the sword… I couldn't make it… it was all so frightening… Oh, Elsa I thought I lost you! And then I… I couldn't move… I was shivering… I, I became into a statue and then Hans… his sword at me and then… and then—"

"Hush now" I combed her hair, calming her down, I rested my chin on her head and gave her a tight squeeze "Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to us now, I'm here. Don't be scared." I cradled her into my arms.

She looked at me, her face still devastated at the thought of her dream "Elsa, I don't want you to go away, I don't know what I'll do without my big sister here."

"Now, now. It was all just a nightmare, okay? I'm always here by your side, don't be scared."

"But, but… Hans… and then… the… then—"

"Anna, if whatever happened in your dream really happened, I wouldn't be here comforting you, I wouldn't be hugging you right now." I showed a comforting smile, though I don't know if she can see it or not. It doesn't matter, I need to comfort my sister at all cost. She's the only person left, papa and mama are gone. I shut her out for thirteen years, I know the feeling of loosing someone you love the most but what's worse is seeing the one you love inexplicably devastated, hurt and most of all thinking that you were gone and leaving her alone. I shook the thoughts aside, right now, she's the one who needs cheering up.

"…but it all felt real." Her voice was soft but the sound of worry was still there. She gave me another tight squeeze "I don't want to lose you, Elsa" she said.

"I know, I don't want to lose you too." I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head and brushed away some bangs that were falling on her face. I rubbed her back and she relaxed, I was relieved that she was relaxing.

I hummed a tune to her while caressing her cheeks and wiping away the tears with my blanket.

"You used to sing that song to me when we were little."

"Mmmhmm… when you had nightmares" I smiled. "Do you want me to sing it to you?"

She nodded and then placed her head on my lap while I combed her hair.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_ You make me happy when skies are grey, _

_ You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_ So please don't take my sunshine away._

Seconds after, she fell asleep. Her face displayed a weak smile, I can't help but smile too. Her face so calm, free from fear and worry.

"Sleep well, dear sister. Don't ever think that you'll lose me because I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Then I continued singing…

_You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_ So please don't take, my Anna away…_

I lay back on my pillows not bothering to move her or anything, she was at peace and I want her to stay that way.

And then, she shifted…

"Mmmm… Elsa?" she said

"Yes, Anna?"

"You don't mind if I sleep here with you, do you? I mean, did I disturb you because of my nightmare?"

"Oh, not at all. I couldn't sleep myself, I'm glad you're here. Now come, sleep here." I patted at a space beside me.

She lay by my side and dug her head onto the crook of my neck and she laid her other hand on my waist drawing us into a hug. I placed my hand behind her back also, to assure her that I'm always there for her. I smiled.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad that we're back together again."

She nodded and then smiled "Me too." I felt her warm breaths.

"Now, sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day."

She giggled "For you, you sleep too. You still have work to do."

I laughed "That rhymed"

"Oh, I guess I'm a natural at rhyming words."

I rolled my eyes "Oh, Anna. Let's not talk about this right now. You get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, good night, Elsa."

"Good Night, Anna"

"…I love you"

"I love you too"

And with that, we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and comments about Anna's Birthday Party, it lit up my day! :) xx**

~irvz143


	7. Chapter 7: Music to My Ears

**A/N: I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. School was really a pain in the butt these days. I had a very bad grade on my pre-midterm and I need to improve that... darn major subjects and teachers... I will never know why I chose respiratory therapy. haha!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. I think I might have slightly written Elsa and Anna a little bit out of character but other than that I hope you guys like the story. I never bothered to edit it 'cause right now, I have to sleep early because I have NSTP practicum tomorrow (Yes, class on a Sunday...ugh)**

* * *

Music to My Ears

I let out a sigh of achievement as I finished my last paperwork. I placed all the papers aside and massaged my temples.

I looked outside and got startled that it was already dark, I never knew time flies so fast if you do paperwork. It was already around 8 in the evening when the clock chimed. I sighed _'I wonder how Anna is today' _I never got to spend time with Anna because of all these paper works but I did make sure that Kai and Gerda were taking good care of her.

I got up from my study and went outside my room. Gerda passed by and offered me dinner but I declined, I mean, I know I should eat dinner but Anna was actually glued to my mind and led me to find her since she was not in her room.

A sweet music caught my attention, it sent shivers, so soothing and relaxing that I felt my knees wobble. I guess I'm just too exhausted that everytime I hear music, I want to collapse and sleep but no. Sweet music danced around the hallway, I tried to follow where the sound came from and I found myself standing in front of the of the door of our library. _'Who could play such enticing music? Even at this time?'_

I slightly opened the door and made sure not a creak was heard so that I may figure out the mystery person who plays the piano so well. As I peaked inside, I found Anna. Fingers swiftly making its way to press the right keys and make such captivating melody that rocks you to sleep and make you forget all your stress and worries. She was so concentrated, her head swaying, signaling that she did not just played but felt the music, I have never seen her move this much graceful before, I have never seen her in this state before. I mean, she was usually the very energetic and clumsy Anna but this? This is a very rare sight.

I was snapped back to reality when I noticed that the music stopped and found Anna staring at me…

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you, Elsa? Was the music too loud because I know that you're doing your work and I just found myself playing and it's a really nice piece so I decided to play it, well, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I was alone and I-"

I suppressed a giggle at the thought that she was rambling again. "No, not at all, Anna. I'm just dumbfounded by how well you play the piano. You really play very well." I smiled

She flushed, "Well, mama and papa told me you played the piano so I kind of wanted to do the same thing. Papa taught me how to read notes and all, then I found this piece and started playing it."

"It's very surprising that you play with such grace. Because, you know, you were always clumsy and can't stay still no more than five seconds"

She rolled her eyes "Oh, whatever, Elsa. At least you find it interesting that I can move with such grace" she stuck out a tongue at me.

I can't help but laugh at Anna being childish at some point, well, all the time. I walked to some of the cabinets in the room and pulled out a piano piece and placed it on the piece holder.

"Scoot over, let's play this piece together."

She gave way and looked at the piece I was putting down. "Swan Lake?" she said, "That's my favorite!" she beamed at the piece and I can't help but smile.

"Well, then, would you do the honors of playing the first measures?"

She smiled, "Sure!"

I enjoyed playing the composition with her, it was the first time I saw something beautiful in Anna. The way she plays the piece was absolutely breathtaking. After a few rounds of playing it, we just sat there and smiling at each other, appreciating and was in awe of how well the two of us can create such sweet and amazing music despite how simple the music piece was.

There was comfortable silence between us, still processing everything that we have discovered about each other, about playing pianos and creating delightful melodies.

"You really play well" she finally spoke.

"Well you play pretty amazing too!" I replied.

"Oh, Elsa, stop being a fuzz, we both know you play more amazing than me"

I rolled my eyes, I placed a hand on her shoulder, gave her a sweet smile then placed a hand on her nose while saying "We both play amazing"

She giggled, "Yes, let's agree on that statement"

I laughed, "Well, then, I'm already done with my paperworks, what do you want to do today?"

She thought for a moment, I waited for her to answer. She smiled, "Since that we're in the library, will you read a book to me, please?"

"Anna, you already know how to read." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"But it's just not the same without you reading it,"

"Oh, come on, Anna. We both know you can read." I giggled.

"I just want to hear your voice when you read," She gave me those puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, no… no, no, no. I am not falling for your puppy-dog eyes again," I looked away.

Anna let out a whimper that made me looked at her and she tried her best to coax me into reading a book to her. Finally, I groaned in defeat and she squealed.

"Alright, alright. So, what do you want me to read to you?"

She looked around the shelves, finally pulled out a big, gold book decorated with delicate floral swirls and a picture of a mosaic rose on it. Curvy and very elegant writings were placed on the cover, _'Beauty and the Beast' _it read.

"It's my favorite" she looked at the book with love.

"Alright then" I held the book and walked over to a couch, Anna sat beside me and made herself comfortable. I opened the book and she placed her head on my shoulder and placed an arm around my waist. I leaned back and rested my head on hers.

"Once upon a time in a land far away…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was a surprise that she didn't doze off throughout the story; in fact, she would read with me and always let out a comfortable sigh. She went emotional on the part where the Beast already developed feelings for Belle but had to let her go. But I can't blame her; she can be a little carried away with stories, especially with this book.

"…and they all lived happily ever after. The End." I closed the book and looked at her.

"It was a really nice story." She yawned.

"Yes, yes it is. Tell me again, why do you like the story so much?"

She pondered at the question for a moment, "Well, it tells a very wonderful lesson that people aren't always what you see. Some people act like saints but they're not."

"Like Hans?" I teased.

"Oh, give me a break. I was a fool to believe in his poisonous words. Let me finish."

"Okay, okay. Go on."

"Well," Anna pursed her lips, "Belle learned to love the beast for whom he was not for what he looked like. Although he was dangerous and looked scary but the girl saw that he was really nice in the inside. He was just misunderstood. That's the best part about it. That beauty doesn't count on how you look, well, it can sometimes but real beauty comes from within. The Beast was just misunderstood, that's all."

I smiled at her answer, "You're right. Don't judge a book by its, cover, am I right?"

She looked at me, "Yes, but other than that, the story reminds me of you."

I was in a state of shock when I heard those words out of her mouth. "W-why?"

"You have ice powers, Elsa. When people knew about that, everyone thought that you were a monster, a sorcerer, a bad person but I know deep inside you wouldn't hurt anyone. You just have trouble controlling them, that's all."

"How-?"

"After I knew about your powers, I understood immediately that you locked yourself up just to protect me." She held on the necklace that I gave to her during her birthday. "I thought that you hated me, after all those years, I now understood that you shut that door because you loved me, because you don't want anyone to get hurt. If mama and papa told me about that you wouldn't have to freeze the kingdom. But I'm also glad that they didn't, because of that, it made our relationship as sisters much more stronger."

Tears ran down my eyes and I hugged her, "You're the best little sister anyone could ever have. Thank you so much for understanding my situation."

She hugged me tighter, "Awe, don't cry" she pulled away and wiped my tears. "You're my sister, you would never hurt anyone. You would never hurt me."

"I love you, you know and I would never in my life hurt you."

"I know" she squeezed my hand.

"But, I hurt you twice, you know." My face fell.

"No, you tried to help me but because you had little control over your powers you just accidently struck my head and heart and to think that your powers are attached to your emotions. It was an accident, Elsa. Don't feel bad, I know you love me." She said

Again, memories flashed back about the night that I first struck her head. Snow began to fall.

"Elsa, don't dwell in the past, okay?" She gave me a tight hug and planted a kiss on my cheeks, I snapped back to reality and made the snow disappear.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She held my hand, "I enjoyed the story, thanks for reading it to me Elsa."

"You're welcome" I manage to give her a smile

"Well then, let's stop being emotional, okay? How about one last round playing Swan Lake and we'll hit the hay. What do you say?"

"Okay"

Well… you know what happened, we played and went to sleep. I was really touched about what she said earlier. She always manages to see the good things and never the bad things, I locked her up for a long time and she still didn't give up on me because she knows that I still love her. She's the best sister that anyone could ever have, and I wouldn't dare trade her for silver, gold, nor riches untold. She is more than this world could be.

* * *

**NOTE: The Beauty and The Beast scenario was from starfishy97, I stumbled on her story "A Traveler in Arendelle" and I got to have her permission on putting that scene on my story so I'm not stealing someone's ideas or whatever. I must say it is an awesome story, you guys should read it (Well, if you are an open minded person and would gladly read a lesbian story about Elsa *gulp* please don't hate me for that)**

**Anyways, Reviews, Comments, Critiques and Violent Reactions are highly appreciated. I do hope you like Anna's rather graceful and elegant side. hihi... I just want to write something despite her sprightly personality she has to have at least a peaceful side of her (In my prognosis) :)**

**Oh well. Tell me what you think, okay? :)**

~irvz xx

**BELATED HAPPY VALENTINE'S! I hope you guys were not forever alone like me. hahahaha! :3**


End file.
